Jurassic Legion
by Bffl
Summary: You might have already guessed what happened. For you Brainy and Vi lovers they are here. The same for TW and PG. Cham here aswell for Mia my OC who gave up all her powers for the ability to ressurect. And 2 more OC's you'll find out more if you read.
1. Jurassic

Jurassic Legion

Seven legionnaires stepped into a time bubble to see Kell-El. Brainy set the time to the 41st century but someone had messed it up.

"Great! Brainy, are you sure you sent us to the right place?" Timber wolf snarled at Brainy.

"To my co-ordinations… no. Someone has altered the time stream and sent us way back into the past instead of future," Brainy explained looking at everyone's confused faces… "In other words we've gone back in time instead of going forward in time,"

"Brainy are you sure you didn't get mixed up now you're human?" Shrinking Violet asked looking at him worriedly.

"I can't get anything wrong," Brainy said beginning to lose his temper. Cham didn't say a word. He was the only one who could survive out here and it was his fault if they died.

"Um, sorry to interrupt the conversation, I think we've been spotted," Phantom girl pointed to a gigantic T-Rex launching straight towards them.

"Now the adventure starts," Mia said sarcastically. The other legionnaires look at her alarmed... "What? I'm not bothered if you guys die am I? Hello! Remember my power, you die and you're back up straight away,"

"Then it would be a good time to RRUUNN!" Cham yelled running around like a headless chicken.

"Cham stop! We're depending on you. Shape shift into a T-Rex and tell him not to attack us," Brainy ordered calmly.

"What if it's a girl?" Cham asked with sarcasm.

"Cham just do as Brainy says," Vi sighed.

"Fine!" Cham shouted transforming into a T-Rex bigger than the other one was. After a while of crooning noises and growls Cham transformed back with a big wide grin on his face.

"Well?" Brainy questioned.

"She aint a T-Rex," Cham answered and explained the talk… "Her name's Stargazer and she has been turned into a T-Rex by this evil scientist who has travelled back in time too. She needs help to get back her original form. I said she can join the legion because she has powers. Her powers are strength, star bolts, green beams,"

Five or ten minutes after.

"… And she said she'll protect us if we give her original form back," Cham wheezed.

"Cham you talk too much," Mia sighed going over to the female T-Rex… "This aint going to hurt,"

Mia healed the T-Rex skin which transformed into this glamorous peachy coloured human skin. Her eyes became green and she shank to a normal human's size. Her hair became blonde with star clips in and a couple of freckles that made her look natural.

"Wow, is there anybody else trapped?" Vi quizzed.

"Yes, there's my friend who's a boy and his name's Fire gazer, his powers are exactly the same as mine but red," Star gazer explained trying to make it sound as simple as possible.

"Anyone else?" Timber wolf asked stubbornly.

"No, just me and Fire gazer," Star gazer replied.

"Cham can you turn into a pterodactyl to find a cave for us to stay in?" Mia yawned.

"I can but who says I have to do it?" Cham said shamefaced.

"Cham would you like to see us ripped to shreds?" Brainy queried

"I will only do it if you forgive me of what I've done," Cham blackmailed… "I altered the time stream because I thought we should go and see Superman instead of Kell. The reason why is because Kell hates me and Superman doesn't,"

"Cham, we do forgive you. This may turn out to be an exiting adventure," Phantom girl cooed.

Cham smiled and transformed into a pterodactyl in search for a cave big enough to hold the seven of them. About 15 minutes had past and the legionnaires found themselves in a cozy, warm, comfortable cave with a crackling, demolishing fire. The fuzzy legionnaires drew a map of the island in the sand.

"Fire gazer is hanging about with the other spine tails round here," Star gazer circled a clump of trees.

"The T-Rex's we will have to try and dodge, if not fight them for they are here," Cham pointed to a cluster of rocks as the others looked at him confusedly.

"First of all before we do any of this, we need some rest. I don't know about you guys but I feel a bit drowsy," Vi yawned and lay down on some emerald, cushioned moss.

"Yeah! Let's all have a slumber party as well," Phantom girl suggested weaving pillows out of leaves and grass. (She had been working on as soon as they entered the cave).

"Let's just have some rest," Brainy accepted Vi's idea and dozed off himself nicking one of Phantom girl's pillows.

Timber wolf curled up in a ball and slumbered, Cham shape shifted into a bird and quickly made a nest to sleep in, Stargazer burnt a little hole id the ground and jumped in it. Phantom girl lay on her batches of pillows and Mia stayed awake for a bit longer. Sleeping somewhere else in the world wasn't exactly her thing. Her parents had said that she could get homesick very easily and that she couldn't go 

to any sleepovers. Mia wasn't going to let that drown her so she picked loads of grass, arranged it into a bed shape and nodded off.


	2. Robotic

Jurassic Legion chap 2

"Good morning guys," Cham cried out waking everyone up.

The legionnaires grunted.

"I said GOOD MORNING!" Cham yelled shaking everyone till they were properly awake.

"What's with the racket?" Brainy moaned sitting up.

"A couple of pterodactyls have spotted us and are circling the cave," Cham wheezed.

"Which one's which then?" Vi yawned.

"Why are you asking me? I don't know if one of them is female while the other is male," Cham said.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant, does a pterodactyl eat meat? Or is it the terodactyl that eats meat?" Vi explained.

Cham's worried face already told her.

"Ok, we're doomed," Shrinking Violet sighed.

Mia groaned. Did everyone have to forget her power? Did everyone have to leave her out?

"Come on. We need to find Fire gazer fast. You never know the Lightning day might be later on today," Star gazer said worriedly… "I'll shoot the pterodactyls and you carry on,"

"Agreed," Brainy said leading the way out.

The legionnaires stepped out into the fresh air and ran when they saw the pterodactyls looming towards them.

"Just run! I'll hold them off," Star gazer shouted.

The legionnaires ran to a clump of trees and turned round to see two pterodactyls falling helplessly to the ground with no movement at all. Star gazer was running towards them.

"Come on… I saw some T-Rex's coming towards the dead dino's," Star gazer gasped. Mia led the way through the long forest. For a long while everyone was silent and no-one could hear anything. A couple of minutes after the silence the legionnaires could hear thumps heading towards them.

"It's either me or we've got T-Rex's on our trail," Cham said shakily.

"I doubt it's a T-Rex but a Brontosaurus," Star gazer announced.

"All right we're safe for the eating part but what about the squashing part?" Timber wolf questioned looking towards where the Brontosaurus was coming from. It was too late to run. The Brontosaurus had already stopped and swooped it's neck right down to the floor.

"Hi, small people. I am Ruby. If you hop on my back you'll be safe from those T-Rex's. Pity about those Pterodactyls. They shouldn't be flying low round here," Ruby suggested.

"Great! We'll be able to find Fire gazer and get out of here," Brainy exclaimed.

"Who's Fire gazer?" Ruby asked.

"A transformed Spine tail who's hanging round near the Conker forest," Phantom girl explained clinging to Timber wolf so she wouldn't fall off.

"Ok, I'll take you to the Conker forest in a jippy," Ruby started to walk a bit faster until she was jogging the same speed Timber wolf normally ran. Cham was the unlucky one. He was at the back behind Mia and fell off when Ruby jumped. He had to shape shift into a vulture and land on Ruby gripping on to the little spikes coming out of her back. They arrived at the Conker forest in time before the Spine tails set off for another long walk.

"Fire gazer wait!" Star gazer cried waving her hands to get the enormous Spine tail's attention. An amber spine tail swung round with recognition and thundered towards Star gazer.

"I'm guessing this is Fire gazer? This won't hurt," Mia comforted healing the Spine tail scales. The skin changed to a peachy colour and the eyes became red. Bronze hair emerged to reveal a male Gazeranian. Fire gazer looked down at him self with interest.

"H-how did you do that?" Fire gazer queried.

"Mia has incredible healing abilities that can… you know… heal and bring people back to life," Cham answered for her.

"Cool," Fire gazer admired.

"Sorry to interrupt the awe session but we need to get back to our own time," Shrinking Violet yawned.

"How though? Brainy has to make one up," Phantom girl quizzed.

"Good point. There is no metal or wire here for me to create new time device," Brainy said thinking how to make one.

"How about the one you came in?" Fire gazer asked.

"It destroyed itself," Phantom girl replied.

"Yes there is metal," Cham announced.

"You have got to be kidding me," Timber wolf barked.

"Honestly, people have dug into the ground and found coal, metal, gold, jewels and crystal," Cham promised.

"We brontosauruses can help! Our great feet can dig faster than any other dinosaur," Ruby said proudly… "I'll round my herd up if you plant us one favour,"

"And what is that?" Timber wolf quizzed.

"An eternal life," Ruby replied joyfully.

The legionnaires looked at Mia who was standing there folding her arms.

"Sure, sure. I'll plant you an eternal life," Mia sighed… "But after you've dug up some metal,"

"Then it's settled," Shrinking Violet snorted.

After Ruby had rounded up her herd, all the Brontosauruses were digging up the ground. Many friendly dinosaurs asked what they were doing and some stayed to help. After a lot of puffing and huffing, Cham joined them because he started to get impatient. A male Brontosaurus, called Maglev, was the first to find the new metal. A short while after that more dinosaurs found metal and brought them to Brainy who was grunting a lot because he wasn't a robot anymore. With help from Shrinking Violet they worked together and completed a warp key Kell-Eal would use.

"Young monk. May we have our eternal life gift?" Ruby asked Mia gently.

Mia looked at Ruby's gentle, kind-hearted face and answered "Yes… Extern, magi, lien, awls, vaquero,"

The Brontosauruses gained an eternal life which Mia knew would bore them.

"Mia? Are you coming or what?" Cham asked impatiently.

"Yes I'm coming. Just giving Ruby and her troop their gift," Mia answered swooping into the swirling portal.

The legionnaires steeped out of the portal to find themselves back in the Legion common room. Star gazer and Fire gazer had come with them even though they were from the 51st century. They said they'll stick with the Legion to help fight crime.

The End

"Cham did you send us way into the future? About 81st century!" Brainy yelled at Cham who was sneaking off behind a statue of a robot.


	3. Mindless

Jurassic Legion 3

"How far forward in time have you sent us now," Timber wolf snarled at Cham who was smiling sheepishly.

"I hate it when you do this," Phantom girl scolded and took Timber wolf by the left arm. She phased him and herself through the surrounding robots and past a cluster of trees. You couldn't see the two then.

"Well, don't look at me. I bet 1000GreenSun will end up laughing their head off," Cham said.

"Who's 1000GreenSun?" Brainy asked.

"Never mind, but first let's attack," Shrinking Violet announced.

Robots started attacking and in the end Brainy and Shrinking Violet were the only ones attacking. Since the both new quite a lot it left the rest clueless about how to defeat them. Star Gazer and Fire gazer flew off in search of Timber wolf and Phantom girl who secretly loved each other. All Cham and Mia could do was watch.

"Um, I am way bored now," Mia scoffed.

"You're not the only one," Cham said folding his arms.

A robot that had snuck away secretly spotted the two bored teens.

"Ahhhh," Mia screamed falling to the floor.

Shrinking Violet spotted the scene and started attacking ten times faster. About five minutes past and all the robots were steaming and on fire.

"What happened?" Brainy asked looking at the limp body on the floor.

"I don't know, first of all she's there all bored and next minute she's on the floor unconscious," Cham explained.

"I'm not certain she's unconscious, but mindless," Shrinking Violet gasped.

"English please. Not mechanical words please," Cham stuttered.

"In other words, her mind has been completely wiped," Brainy froze.

(Grunt noises)

"W-where am I? Who are you?" Mia stuttered really badly you could hardly understand her.

"Hi , Brainy, Cham, Mia and Vi," Phantom girl called off in the distance.

(Grunt Noises)

"Ooh, golden stars," Mia pointed to the sky.

"Um, what?' Star gazer asked swiftly flying over.

"Mia's got hit by a Mindleray," Brainy said.

"Firegazer can fix that, it happened to me once," Stargazer shuddered… "Firegazer!"

"Yeah?" Firegazer shouted from a distance.

"We've got a mindless girl here," Stargazer explained.

"Oh dear," Firegazer sighed flying over… "I don't know whether this will hurt but you're gonna have to trust me you will be better,"

"I don't think she knows what you are saying," Cham blurted.

Firegazer placed one of his hands on Mia's forehead and whispered some words. A blinding light flashed and crackled between the two and faded away leaving a shocked Mia on the ground.

"That's the last time I get bored," She groaned holding her head.

"Great, now that we're all better can we go?" Phantom girl moaned… "I want to go to the cinema with Timber pup here,"

"I am far from being a puppy or a ball of fluff," Timber wolf snarled his usual playful snarl.

"Enough arguments lets go back to our original time," Mia interrupted walking past some ugly, hazardous, metal rocks.

The stranded legionnaires followed Mia even though the boys had better sense of going the right way. A few hours had past and the exhausted legionnaires lay in a heap on the floor.

"I didn't know the sun was still real," Shrinking Violet wheezed… "I'm really parched,"

"And famished," Timber wolf panted.

Mia sighed her usual bored sigh. This was going to be a long future.


	4. Switched for a bit

Jurassic legion 4

Mia was up all night searching for the time bubble which they had dropped. Fire Gazer heard Mia shuffling round trying not to wake everyone up.

"Need help," Fire Gazer asked making Mia shriek and jump 6 meters in the air.

"Sure, I'm looking for the time bubble so we can get back to our time," Mia answered shakily, "All this travelling is making me a bit travel sick,"

"Ok, I'll look over at those clump of rocks and boulders," Fire Gazer pointed to some pointy rocks.

Quietly Mia searched under metal slaps and hard grass (which again was metal). Fire Gazer on the other hand was making as much noise as possible waking the others up by slamming into the boulders making them crush.

"What's with the entire racket?" Shrinking Violet half moaned half grunted sitting up.

"We were just finding the time bubble QUITELY!" Mia snapped at Fire Gazer who was still throwing rocks everywhere.

"Well you didn't look hard enough did you?" Timber wolf scoffed picking something up, "Here it is, now can we go back to sleep?"

"No way am I staying here while we've got a chance to get home," Cham exclaimed powering up the time bubble, "Everyone hop in,"

Star Gazer was fist into the bubble cage followed by Mia, Fire Gazer, Vi, Cham, Phantom girl, Timber wolf and Brainy. Brainy then shoved Cham off the controls and controlled the time device himself making sure he made no mistakes. Two minutes had passed and everyone ended up in the HQ.

"Ahhhh, home sweet home," Phantom girl sighed breathing in the welcoming air.

"Argghh," Vi screamed, "I'm in Brainy's body!"

Brainy looked down at himself when he too shrieked.

"I'm in Vi's body," He half wheezed half shrieked.

"I'm in Mia's body!" Cham Yelled looking down at himself in a female body.

"I'm not bothering to look, because I know I'm in Cham's body," Mia breathed frantically.

"I never noticed I was in puppy's body," Phantom girl cooed.

"Hey! Don't you go brushing my fur into 80's style," Timber wolf growled.

"And don't you go tearing up my cape," Phantom girl moaned realizing her beautiful cape had gone too.

The only pair who were normal were Fire Gazer and Star Gazer who were laughing their heads off.

"Brainy, where did you put the switch ray?" Vi asked Brainy.

"In my lab," He replied.

"Well let's get back into our own bodies," Timber wolf mumbled growling non- stop.

Brainy managed to find the switch ray and switched everyone back to normal. Mia left for her room. Reading in silence is what she wanted. Fire Gazer and Star Gazer were both given spare quarters and they quickly went away to find them. Timber wolf took Phantom girl to a photo booth she had been bugging him to take her to from the last 48 hours. All was left with Vi and Brainy who held hands while working and inventing stuff for the legion.


End file.
